The present invention is directed generally to wristwearable devices generally, and in particular, to a wristwearable device for displaying travel information using at least one travel information indicator, and wherein the wristwearable device includes a receiver for receiving data indicative of the travel information from a transmitting device. Methodologies to carry out the objectives and functionality set forth herein are also provided.
Smartphones are known to comprise various functions in addition to simply being used as a telephone. Functionality that comes with the phone, or which may thereafter be downloaded by way of application software (e.g. “apps”), includes global positioning system positioning to obtain positional information using global positioning satellites. For example, a user can easily obtain one's positional information, including route navigation information if desired, by using such software.
However, viewing the smartphone display for such positional, route navigational or other travel related information is not always desirable, convenient or even safe. For example, in the rain or snow it may not be desirable to expose the smartphone to the elements. While carrying packages or heavily dressed, it may not be convenient to take out one's smartphone and begin reviewing such positional, route navigational or other travel related information. And of course, while driving and/or riding a motorized/nonmotorized bike (motorcycle, bicycle or the like) it might not even be safe to start viewing the smartphone, which might result in a distraction.
The use of wireless communications, such as Bluetooth and other related and known wireless radio transmission technologies have made it possible to provide communication between a smartphone and other wireless devices, such as a wristworn device (e.g. a wristwatch). U.S. Pat. No. 9,001,625, owned by the present assignee is just such an example.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0316777 also describes a navigation system that includes an electronic timepiece and a cellular phone. As described, the cellular phone is capable of executing GPS positioning and a navigation operation with regard to a travelling direction of a user. The timepiece and the cellular phone are described as including a short-range wireless communication function, such as by Bluetooth. The timepiece displays directional information digitally. A similar device is described in U.S. Publication No. 2014/0011540.
However, as best understood, both of these documents are limited in various respects. As a primary deficiency, the embodiments described in the aforementioned publication Nos. 2012/0316777 and 2014/0011540 are limited to wristworn timepieces of the digital type. In this regard, the state of the art is deficient in that there are no known embodiments in which a wristwearable device displays travel information using at least one travel information indicator that is under the control of an actuation mechanism, such as a stepper motor. Other deficiencies in the prior art will be discussed and understood from the disclosure herein.
It is thus believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is desirable to provide a wristwearable device for displaying travel information using at least one travel information indicator, wherein the wristwearable device comprises a receiver for receiving data indicative of the travel information from a transmitting device, and wherein the travel information indicator is rotated by an actuation mechanism, which itself is preferably a stepper motor, thereby both furthering the state of the art and broadening the types of wristworn devices for which such display of travel information is available.